


Masks

by 101hellhounds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Punk!Dean, Triggers, destiel au, only mention of Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101hellhounds/pseuds/101hellhounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk Dean has found the perfect place to hang out. but hanging there so often attracts trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

Dean sat at the bar of his favorite liquor store. It was both a store and a bar at the same time. Whoever invented it must be on some island living it up. Today he was wearing just an old shirt which you couldn't see anyway under his favorite black leather jacket. And old comfortable jeans with only a few holes. He wore big black boots with straps and a Mohawk that came to four blue stripes. He had a lip ring, earrings, and black eyeliner. He thought of all this as his mask. Not from the whole world but from the people he didn't want to recognize him.

This was his favorite liquor store and bar for a single reason. He wouldn't mind making two trips for his alcohol needs. He came to mildly stalk the cashier. He wasn't very good since he didn't know his name. He wouldn't even sit in a spot facing him but just knowing they were both there felt like he wasn't drinking alone.

He came so often, other punk looking people started following him in. They would sit near him and silently drink. This attracted quite a lot of attention. None of them made any trouble but Dean was positive that people expected one of them to soon. His theories were confirmed when a thin dressed up newscaster and a slightly overweight camera man walked in. They walked over to where they were all gathered. The cameraman sat his camera down and tossed a pile of consent forms and pens in front of them. Most of Deans 'friends' we're stoked to get on TV and signed immediately. But Dean pretended they weren't there and continued with his drink.

The camera man then slaps a single pen and paper in front of Dean and rudely shouts "sign" Dean continues ignoring him the best he can. "Look D-bag, if you don't sign, we have to go through the trouble of blurring your face out."  
"THEN BLUR MY FACE OUT" Dean yelled. It was obvious they both already had enough of each other. The guy snatches away all the papers and pens. Then he leans in really close to Dean "what's your problem? Your girlfriend dump ya? Or do you have a boyfriend who works all day to keep up with your drinking habits?" The man teased  
Dean pushed his stool back a little to get away from his dragon breath. "I'm going to ask the perfect guy out"  
The newscaster chimes in "aw, he's so flattered" and she nods to the cameraman who grabs Dean tightly around his arms and chest. Dean tries to get him off and struggles to get a breath. The man grips tighter fingernails digging in. The stool hits the floor with a bang and Dean's heart is beating so fast it feels like it will burst. Finally the man drops Dean to the floor, laughing as though it was all a joke.

Dean lied there face down. the tears started coming and he couldn't catch his breath. No one knew what to do. Finally he stood up and walked out covering his face. Once he knew his crush couldn't see him, he ran. He heard police sirens in the distance but he went straight to his apartment. He noticed blood coming from his temple. He most have hit the overturned stool on the way down. And he lifted his shirt not caring he was still in public. He had bruises from where the guy's fingers dug in.

Finally at his building he runs into his apartment and shuts and locks the door behind him. He sits on the floor of his basically unfurnished apartment and puts his arms on his knees and puts down his head to cry more. He's surprised he didn't have a panic attack from the trigger. His mind starts with the flashbacks from what happened when he lived at home. Then the tears came again remembering that his crush saw and what he must be thinking. This is somehow worse than the memories. Because that was then and this was all happening right now.

Suddenly there was a faint knock on the door "go away" Dean yelled but his voice cracked and he put his head back down. The knock came again. "I don't want any packages". He was expecting a new guitar in the mail but he refused to face the mailman looking like this.  
Then the most comforting voice came through the door. "This is the cashier from the store. I'm sorry what happened and I wanted to be sure you were okay..." He waited to see if the door would open "the police have the man but if you don't tell them what happened, he'll get off pretty easy." The door clicks unlocked and it opens just a crack. The man gently pushes the door open discovering Dean was already walking back to his spot. He slides through shutting it behind him. He then goes to Dean's kitchen and gets a few paper towels and wets them and rings them out in the sink.

Dean sat against a wall while the man wiped down the blood and eye liner drips from his face. "I don't even know your name. I found the card info you used to find your address but I have a feeling your name isn't Ted Nugent." The man notices the guitar leaning against the wall. "My name is Castiel. Most people just call me by my last name, Novak"

Dean was still just trying to keep his hands from shaking. And he knew his voice would be just as shaky. Somehow Novak knew what was going on in his head and kept the conversation one sided. "It doesn't look like your head will need stitches... I've noticed you around the bar a lot lately. Your different colored Mohawks brighten my day." Dean cracked a smile. "my favorite was the green because it matched your eyes" Castiel started to think he sounded like a stalker so he changed the subject. "People like that belong in jail. Both of them. The newscaster was just as bad because she encouraged it. Maybe after I get you cleaned up, we head down to the police station and make our statements together?"

Dean looked right at Castiel for the first time and said with tears in his eyes "I've never done that before"  
And all at once Novak knew that something like this had happened to Dean before. He knew that what happened before was something worse. "We can do it together" Castiel stood up and reached out his hand. "You don't have to be in this alone"  
Dean hesitantly grabbed Castiel's hand. "My Name's Dean" And they walked silently to the police station side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if i'll write another chapter. I had a dream and I made it into this. hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
